memorial_high_school_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Band Number System
The Offical Band Number System is considered vastly superior to it's competitors for it's advanced yet intuitve and simple nature. While it may seem daunting to learn at first, once you've learned the basics you'll never look back. Cultural Significance The Bandese number system is one of the most unique and revolutionary number systems in the world. What makes Bandese unique is that it uses BOTH base II+I (12)and base IV+I (13). Since Male band members have IV+I (13)fingers and female band members have II+I (12), the best compromise found was to have a different base for each gender. If someone does not identify as male or female, it's recommended to use base II+I (12). The concept of zero goes against Bandese culture and has no character. Bandese also has W (3) difficulty levels, to seperate various ranks in society and to give band students more fun learning time. Basic Overview of Level I (1) *Male numerals use base IV+I (13), while female one use base II+I (12). *Male numerals are used by males unless describing a female, in which case he should use female numerals. *Female numberals are used by females unless describing a male, in which case she should use male numerals. *The number's x (4) and X (8) while they appear similar to the mortal eye, are infact quite different with the the latter being capitalized. *If needed to denote a multiple of II+I (12) or IV+I (13) , +I will be added at the end of the previous number to show that it's a place higher. *To avoid confusion with II (11) and IV (12 for male), ii (14 for male, 13 for female) and iV (15 for male) have a lowercase i instead of uppercase, this applies in all situations where the 2 might be confused. *If denoting numerals that go to the hundreds place write IV+I (13) for male, or II+I (12) for female to the power of whatever digit you're trying to go to. For example the number 20736 in Arabic Numerals would be (II+I)^x in female numberals Basic Overview of Level V (2) '''' * * Instead of using + like peasants, Level (V) actually writes out the word plus. * The only numbers that are affected are multiples of IV IW IV IX IK I (13) for males, and II Ix II+I Inine IE I (12) for females * To not create an infinitely lIong numbers in the female system. For the letter II Ix II+I Inine IE I (L) they use a plus when referring to the word plus when writing plus in numbers and letters that require them. * But when saying or writing the word plus in normal conversation you have to write out the letter II Ix II+I Inine IE I (L) fully. Basic Overview Level W (3) * In Level W (3), instead of writing + I or IW IV IX IK I or Ix II+I Inine IE I, the superior Level W system just skips the number that requires the zero and goes to the next number. * Now some people may not want to memorize all of the numbers and for them we have The Larin Equation, this is the equation for Arabic Numeral W (3) digit numbers n-d/10 + (n-q/10 - n-d/100). n is the number you want to translate, d is the last two numbers of the number. q is the last number of the number. The number you get is how much Level W (3) has been skewed from Level I (1) or V (2). To modify the system to include x (4) digit numbers you just add a n-d^1/10 + at the start and to the end you add n-d^1/100 and you also have to add a zero to the end of all the denominators except for all of the ones in the parentheses. d^1 being the last 3 digits of the number. If there is a 0 in the middle of the number you just move it to the back of the number. If there is a 0 at the end of the number you replace it with the next number. This equation is credited to famous Bandese mathematician Ilya Larin who made this very simple and effective equation. * You must have a Rick and Morty fan level IQ to use this system * I can't understand this system and I created it Bandese Writing System The best thing about the Bandese numerical system is it can be directly translated into the bandese language who's symbols suprisingly enough have exact english counterparts. Yes the Bandanese language has a male and female version, same rules apply as with numbers. In the bandese language a space is made between every letter and where ,in English, a space would be put, a & would be put instead seperated from the previous and later word of course. Level I (1), V (2) and W (3) rules also apply to the letters if you are using those levels. Below is the Level I (1) chart I'm not writing out the other ones. Category:Culture